nickelodeon20fandomcom-20200213-history
A Gullah-Gullah Wedding Anniversary transcript
Scene 1: The Alston family's house Natalie: "Hey there." Ron: "Hey." James: "You're just in time," Jessica: "we're celebrating Bryan and Shaina's wedding anniversary," Corey: "and we're helping out as well." Jessica: "Ethan, Sophie," James: "can you make a wedding anniversary card for your Uncle Bryan and Aunt Shaina, please?" Ethan: "Sure, Mom and Dad," Sophie: "we'll make that card right away." Ethan and Sophie get cardstock paper and get working on the wedding anniversary card. Ethan: "I bet they're gonna really love this card we made for them." Sophie: "Let's not forget that our cousins, Rodney and Katrina are gonna be here as well. Corey and Vanessa walks by with Toby and Olivia right over to where Ethan and Sophie are sitting. Vanessa: "Wow, what a nice lookin' card you made," Corey: "we bet your Uncle Bryan and Aunt Shaina are gonna really love it." Ethan: "Thanks a buch, Corey and Vanessa," Sophie: "we appreciate it." Toby: "Grandpa Ron, Grandma Natalie, Grandma Greta, Uncle James, Uncle Simeon, Aunt Jessica and Aunt Willa appreciate it as well too." Ron: "Well, we still need to clean everything up, so let's do it, everybody." In Background Alston and Robinson Family Members: A cleanin' '' ''we will do a cleanin' '' ''we will do hi ho the merry-o a cleanin' '' ''we will do. James: "I sure do like spring cleanin'." Jessica: "So do I, James honey cakes, so do I," Natalie: "now let's all keep this house nice and clean for when Bryan and Vanessa come right back from their weddin' anniversary date at the movie theater." Ethan: "Come on, you guys, let's go right outside and decorated the picnic tables and the entire backyard," Sophie: "and put up the streamers." Toby: "Good idea, you guys, we'll get Chansome to help us out," Olivia: "come on, Binyah-Binyah, let's go outside and do it." Binyah-Binyah: "Oh boy, wedding anniversary party!" The 4 young kids go right outside with Binyah-Binyah to the Alston family members' backyard. Outside in the backyard The 4 young kids are putting up the streamers and the banner that reads Happy 25th Anniversary, Bryan and Shaina on it. Chansome: "A little more to the left, a little more to the right, almost got it, perfect." Ethan: "Wow," Sohpie: "it looks super thrillin'," Toby: "Uncle Bryan and Aunt Shaina are gonna approve of this," Olivia: "it reminds us of our most favorite game in the entire universe." Shoulders, Knees and Toes In Background All 4 Young Kids: Head shoulders knees and toes knees and toes head shoulders knees and toes knees and toooes All 4 Young Kids (continued): and eyes '' ''and ears and mouth '' ''and nose head '' ''shoulders knees and toes knees and toes Continues In Background All 4 Young Kids: head shoulders '' ''knees and toes knees and toes head '' ''shoulders knees and toes knees and toooes All 4 Young Kids (continued): and eyes and ears and mouth and nose head shoulders knees and toes knees and toes. Ethan: "That was super thrillin'," Sophie: "I sure do like entertaining myself." Meanwhile in the dining room, Ron and Natalie are working on the photo shrine of the times including when James, Jessica, Bryan, Shaina, Corey and Vanessa were young kids while Simeon and Willa were still a baby boy and a baby girl. Ron: "You know what, Natalie? these photos sure bring back beautiful memories of our years together as always." Natalie: "I know, Ron, and these other photos were taken when James and Jessica married 1 another and Vanessa was pregnant with Toby and Olivia, Shaina was pregnant with Ricky and Katrina and Jessica was later pregnant with Ethan and Sophie." Ron: "Oh yeah, that reminds me, here's when Ethan and Sophie were both 1 year old," Natalie: "James and Jessica were super proud on that day." Category:Transcripts Category:All-New Gullah-Gullah Island season 1 episodes scripts